blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuyoshi
Jubei is one of the Six Heroes. He is Konoe's husband and Kokonoe's father. He is also the progenitor of the Kaka race. Information Jubei is one of the Six Heroes, Ragna's master, and Kokonoe's father. He battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen, and played a part in the Ikaruga civil war. The Kaka Clan were genetically engineered from his DNA. Despite his appearance (he is considerably short and does not come off as threatening, resembling a cat more than either of his descendants), he is a powerful warrior, with numerous characters referring to him as the strongest being on the planet. He works to safeguard his friends in their times of need. Before the start of the series, his partner Nine was murdered by Yūki Terumi. Jubei seems to have an awkward relationship with his daughter, though why is currently unknown. Alongside his moniker as 'the strongest being on the planet', Jubei is sometimes referred to as the 'One-eyed Lotus'. During BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he is shown to be wandering around Kagutsuchi, appearing in Ragna, Hakumen, Tager, Litchi's, and Taokaka's story modes, as well as briefly during the true ending. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Travel * Likes: Catnip * Dislikes: Setaria viridis Appearance Jubei is a two tailed black and white cat who stands upright like a human being. He wears a jacket similar to the Kaka clan's jacket but with an Eastern motif and a cut at the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye although it is hardly seen due to the game's affinity to flip and reuse the same sprite. His weapon, the Musashi, is carried on his back via a belt strap. Powers and abilities Jubei's powers, or at least the extent of them, have never been shown within the series thus far. However his status as one of the Six Heroes makes him to be exceptionally powerful. Claimed by several, amongst them being Hakumen and Terumi , as the strongest creature alive, it is implied that Jubei is nigh-undefeatable in combat as none have dared to engage in battle against him. His training to Ragna seems to attest to a great power. He wields the Nox Nyctores, Musashi. With it, he seemed to be able to cleave the shell of darkness the Phantom had surrounded Lambda by during her fight with Nu. Nothing more is known about it. As Jubei's mental faculties do not appear at all to be affected by the weapon in any way, it is indicated that his mind is very resilient. He also possesses a unique ability known as Sekkigan, which can create a dimensional rip in time and space. In Continumm Shift, Jubei displays his power by killing an army of 80000 billion Hakumens. I mean, like, 5 million should be pretty easy, right? Personality Jubei is generally agreeable, sociable and optimistic. Whenever there is a great threat such as Ragna or the NOL around, he always keeps his laid-back attitude and stays relaxed. He makes the best of every situation and is always trying to see the good in everything. He thinks of nothing but murder all day long. Gallery File:Vrtkef450_01.png|Jubei's sprite in Taokaka's Astral Heat. File:Jubei_Concept_1.jpg|Jubei's Concept Art. File:Jubei_Concept_2.jpg|Jubei's Concept Art. Trivia * Jubei appears to be the first homosexual, a mythical fag said to be created when a normal human grows to a certain age or size (Puberty) and decides he wants to shank other males. In traditional myths, homosexuals would eat snakes, snakes, more snakes, and serpents of the loins. (Wink.) Perhaps a reference to Hazama's hatred of homosexuals (aside from his allergies). * Due the fact that he is wearing a tsuba for an eye-patch and wielding two kodachi, he appears to be overcompensating. * Jubei's eyepatch is rarely seen in-game due to the game's affinity to reuse and flip sprites. * Jubei is actually the one to finish the enemy (or perhaps rescue the enemy from Taokaka's fatal blow) in Taokaka's Astral Heat. * Jubei could be the Guilty Gear equivalent of Kliff Undersn. Both fought in a war that predates their respective series, trained the protagonist, are renowned for being incredibly strong and both offer advice to the respective hero (Kliff helping Sol in the same way Jubei helps Ragna). This also goes further with Kliff working with Ky Kiske, whose sense of justice parallels to an extent, Hakumen, who also tracks Ragna down mercilessly, in a slightly more sinister manner than Ky's persual of Sol. Jubei and Jin at the end of Continuum Shift could also mirror the connection between Ky and Kliff. * Jubei was the one who gave Ragna his title, jacket, and weapon. All of which originally belonged to his old friend, Bloodedge. * In "Teach me Ms. Litchi Reloaded" Jubei talks about his cock, Musashi stating, "Y'all see what it can do soon enough". Ragna responds with "Man, are you still keeping that thing under wraps? You better bring that sucker out in the next game! Yeah?" Hinting at the possibility of Jubei being a playable character in the next installment, or at the very least, having a much more direct impact on the story. * As it is hinted in Noel's Story Mode in Continuum Shift, Jubei cooks food that 'comes from a five-star restaruant'. Possibly hinting that Ragna picked up cooking skills from Jubei during his training as stated in the Material Collection. * While Jubei is able to resist any mental affects from his Nox Nyctores: Musashi it is shown in Hazama's "gag reel" that he cannot resist any of his cat-like urges when it comes to catnip. * In Hakumen's history is revealed that the person who Bloodedge gave his life to protect is actually Jubei. * At the very end of Blazblue: Phase 0 it is revealed that Jubei was married, or at least planned to marry Nine before Terumi killed her. * During Ragna's story in Continuum Shift his comment on Kagutsuchi, 'you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villany' is a direct quote from Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode 4. * Although not mentioned in the story, it can be assumed that Jubei is better than Hakumen the wangster Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beastkin